


Tinuviel

by Dancer84



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epic Poetry, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Love Song, Romance, Silmarils, dangerous quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer84/pseuds/Dancer84
Summary: This is a re-telling of the story of Beren and Luthien as found in the Silmarillion. It is entirely in poetry, and was intended to be song lyrics for a musical version of this story.





	1. Chapter 1

(A lone figure travels across the stage, dressed in worn-out clothing with bleeding feet. He is weary from the road and from deep grief.) 

Journey: Beren

The journey of a lifetime is never swift or sweet  
An ache lives in my bones, and weary are my feet.  
New lands and new faces can hold no joy for me,  
For those that I held dearest, I ne’er again will see.  
No constant companion to walk with through the years,  
Naught left of my homeland but memories and tears.  
Exiled in the wild, long my road has been.  
Torn, I search for peace to mend my heart again.  
Fate has decreed that I, the son of Barahir,  
Am doomed to wander far, and find no comfort here.

(The scene shifts to the magnificent forest of Doriath, where the elven court lives happily in peace, shut away from the troubles the rest of the world must face.)  

Doriath: Thingol, Melian and courtiers

The Ring surrounds great Doriath, a ring of spells and power,  
Within the realm, all prospers, as blossoms on the flower.  
The wind whispers in Doriath, when moonlight fills the vale,  
Sending sweet, enchanted dreams, of paradise, so frail.  
A whisper in the leaves, A vapor in the breeze,  
It capers through the trees, of Doriath!  
Doriath! Doriath!

The wealth and power of Doriath, have altered not one bit,  
Though all the world outside be fell, a dank and loathsome pit.  
Our glamour, strength and ease, this power could not seize,  
We have no fear of these, in Doriath!  
Doriath! Doriath!

A stillness dwells in Doriath, a peace of soul and mind,  
The terrors of the outer world cannot undermine.  
This peace and joy sublime, will please us for all time,  
Naught can undermine Doriath.  
Doriath! Doriath!

Our dwellings here in Doriath, are ever safe and warm,  
Security is ours, we fear no wrong or harm.  
A thousand years and Doraith, has remained firm and strong,  
Our pleasure rules the day lit hours, and fills the dusk with song.  
A sweet midnight refrain, completes our bright domain,  
Content now to remain, in Doriath!  
In Doriath! Doriath!

 

Melian:  
Doom strides now toward Doriath, it comes in silver guise.  
Although bright and burning, ‘tis hidden from our eyes.  
This fire will raze our hearts, before we all depart.  
Pride will strike the blow, Love drive it deeper still,  
Spite ignite the brand, Fear set it aglow  
Arrogance drive its course, And hope direct it home.

Doom will come on Doriath, for all will play their part.  
And I cannot change this fate, I cannot change my heart.

Elwe:  
Fairest jewel of Doriath, Fairest child by far,  
To ever grace this middle-earth, Of Illuvitar.  
Our daughter, Luthien, delight of my eyes  
She brings joy to the day, and brightens all our skies.  
Our nightingale, her song, is glorious to hear.  
She strengthens our hearts, because she holds us dear.  
Where has our child gone, what draws her from our court?  
I would know she is safe, come now, quick, report!

Melian:  
Gone again, as usual, she sings in hidden glades  
Until the highest glory, of purple evening fades.  
To us she will return, ‘tis here her heart still rests.  
But always it is the dance, that she will love the best.

 

 (The scene shifts from the court to a forest glade where the musician Daeron plays while Luthien, daughter of the king, dances in the moonlight. Beren enters and is entranced by Luthien's dance.)  

Luthien Tinuviel: Daeron and Beren

Beren:  
What is this sweet song I hear that falls so gently on my ear?  
Whence comes such a soft, pale light, welcoming me to some new sight?  
How is this, I’ve come by chance, upon some ephemeral dance?

Daeron:  
Glimmering in the moonlight, shinning with the dew  
Treasure above all price, known to but a few.  
Luthien, daughter of the king,  
Luthien, your song shall ring,  
To all the corners of the earth  
So all may know your precious worth.

Beren:  
Who is this so soft and pale that dances in this moonlit vale?  
Is she mist or swirling haze, an illusion born of my daze?  
This beauty was not meant to be, for weary mortal eyes to see.

Daeron:  
Child of elf and maia, two races mingle here.   
All that is best of both live in this lady dear.  
Luthien, daughter of the night  
Luthien, child of twilight,  
Your dance is the joy of all,  
Those who see it fall in awe.

Beren:  
Illusion, vapor, pure delight, fairest daughter of twilight,  
O Tinuviel! You have cast a flawless spell.  
Your dance shatters all my thoughts, here I find all I never sought.

Daeron:  
She who has no equal in figure form and grace,  
There is none to match her in beauty or in strength.  
Luthien, my heart is thine  
Luthien, to make you mine  
I would give up my ears and voice,   
Just to be your heart’s first choice.

 

Daeron and Beren: (different verses at the same time)  
Glimmering in the moonlight, shinning with the dew  
Treasure above all price, known to but a few.  
Child of elf and maia, two races mingle here.   
All that is best of both live in this lady dear.  
She who has no equal in figure form and grace,  
There is none to match her in beauty or in strength.

Beren:  
Who is this so soft and pale that dances in this moonlit vale?  
Is she mist or swirling haze, an illusion born of my daze?  
This beauty was not meant to be, for weary mortal eyes to see.  
Illusion, vapor, pure delight, fairest daughter of twilight,  
You dance shatters all my thoughts, here I find all I never sought.  
O Tinuviel, you have cast a flawless spell.

Daeron:  
Luthien, daughter of the night  
Luthien, child of twilight,  
Luthien, my heart is thine  
But you will never be mine  
Your first love is for this dance  
So I play for this small chance  
That my music might bring romance,  
That love might come into this dance.

Daeron and Luthien:  
The night is nearly spent,  
As all things, it must end.  
As the dawn breaks the day  
So we must away.  
To frolic in sun’s pure light,  
And return to dance another night.

Beren:   
Soft as autumn vapor, swift as winter wind  
So light and sure your steps, grass does not even bend.  
No footprint left to show that anything has passed,  
Not one trace remains of midnight’s fleeting dance.  
Nightingale, Tinuviel, songbird of the night.  
Nightingale, Tinuviel, why do you take flight?

Arrayed in silver splendor, hair like starless sky  
Glimmering with jewels reflected from on high,  
Raiment that mirrors night, and face that mirrors day  
This fair nightingale has stolen my heart away.  
The pieces that remained are broken evermore.  
Only she can repair it, her hand at my heart’s door.  
And I cannot pursue her, for though my spirit soars  
My feet have ceased their wandering, I’ve reached the final shore.  
Tinuviel, to see you and look upon your face  
Has eased my final passage into my resting place.  
Tinuviel, Tinuviel  
Tinuviel, Tinuviel.

 

(Beren steps out of his hiding place, stagger, and passes out. Luthien, although startled, is not afraid and runs to him to provide help.)

Peace of Rest/ Rest in Peace: Luthien

What ragged cry, was it elf or beast?  
What pain there, will it ever cease?  
Deepest sorrow has entered my ear.  
If I turn, what will I see here?  
Not elf, not beast, but haggard and worn,  
How came you here so harrowed and torn?

Rest here now, rest in my arms,  
They are you shelter, safe and warm.

What story hides, beneath closed eyes?  
What sorrows caused, such deep age lines?  
What journey brought, you to these lands?  
What strength lies, in these scarred hands?  
What roads trod, these battered boots?  
What are you? Honest man or brute?

Truth is in this face so tired, so sad.  
To bear such pain, your heart could not be bad.  
Evil scoffs at the burdens here,  
Because of them, I hold you dear.

Rest here now, rest in my arms,  
They are you shelter, safe and warm.  
Peace is here, peace for your soul  
Its power runs deep, through this land.

Hold my hand, anchor to this earth  
Hear my voice, tying you to berth  
Stay weary soul, drink deep of peace  
Before you seek, final release.  
Stop I say, it is not your day.  
Stop my cry, do not fly away

Rest in peace, peace overflows,  
I am its fountain, pouring out.  
Rest in peace, my heart is your peace,  
It will sustain you, evermore.

Feel my tears, wash away your stains.  
Feel my hair, dry away the pain.  
Let my breath, rekindle your heart.  
Let my song, bring a new start.  
This last breath has become your first,  
Now another, to begin rebirth.

Rest here now, rest in my arms,  
They are you shelter, safe and warm.  
Peace is here, peace for your soul  
Its power runs deep, through this land.  
Rest in peace, peace overflows,  
I am its fountain, pouring out.  
Rest in peace, my heart is your peace,  
It will sustain you, evermore.

(Luthien has healed Beren with her elf magic. Beren wakes to see Luthien and is amazed by her kindness. His grief is lessened and he discovers that he can love again.)

A New Start: Luthien, Beren

Beren:  
Something stirs, deep within,   
Wakens my, soul again,  
Unfamiliar heart.  
Joy of old, passed away,   
Here I find, brighter day,  
Now comes a new start.

Luthien:  
All my life, I have known,   
Only love, in my home,  
It cannot compare.  
A new force, bright and clear,   
Changes all, I hold dear,  
They are unaware.

Beren:  
A new beat, fuels my heart,   
A new dream, set apart,  
Where will this path lead?  
Luthien:  
Thrill of joy, hint of fear,   
This hope can, soothe and sear,  
Fill my deepest need.

Beren:  
New hope, new start,  
Luthien:  
New joy, new heart.  
Together:  
New love, new day  
New dream, new way.

Beren:  
All my life, hard and long,   
I have searched, for a song  
To complete my own.  
In this world, I have found,   
Bravery, great renown,  
But never a home.  
Contention, bitter strife  
The hallmark of my life  
Seemed never to cease  
In dark days full of wrongs  
Steadfast I have been strong,  
But aching for peace.  
Here at last, I can see,   
What I sought, before me,  
Beauty unsurpassed.  
My heart yearns, here to stay,   
My hope burns for the day,  
This moment will last.

Luthien:  
Deep desire ever pure  
Never could be more sure  
Glorious and new  
Hold to this joy I feel  
Assure me it is real   
Wonderful and true.  
Mesmerized by your face  
Let me rest in your grace   
Shape my formless soul  
Here I have my treasure  
You now hold my pleasure  
Alone never whole  
Here I sense, simple, sweet,  
Perfect match, perfect beat,  
Heart in tune with mine.  
Our combined rhythm flows  
Resounding as it grows  
Rhapsody defined.

Together:   
New love, new day,  
New dream, new way  
New hope, new start,  
New joy, new heart.

Ardent spark now ignites  
Mislaid dreams burning bright  
Unexpected blaze  
Hearts in tune beat as one  
Long after life is done  
Companions always

New love, new day,  
New dream, new way  
New hope, new start,  
New joy, new heart.

No more tears No more fear  
All is in the past  
Here is peace, sweet release  
Forever will last.  
Fresh it blooms, joyous boon,  
Tenuous but pure.  
Clear and bright, at first sight  
Growing strong and sure.  
Hope of old, joy unfolds  
Never to retreat  
Out of pain, greatest gain  
Could not be more sweet.

New hope, new start,  
New joy, new heart  
New love, new day,  
New dream, new way

(Daeron watches Luthien and Beren declare their love, and burns with jealousy.) 

Night after Night: Daeron

Night after night my music reigned, Throughout the forest glade  
Night after night my fingers sang, For her was all my strain.

My song was for her beauty, My hands played for her skill,  
My art was best for her joy, My heart adores her still.

Night after night we shared the stars, In a few sacred hours.  
Night after night I watched in awe, As she danced without flaw.

Now all is for this mortal A small and graceless man,  
Who came with empty heart, Empty soul, empty hand.  
And now he has been filled With luminous delight  
That I could not achieve Though I tried with all my might.

Night after night in shadows grim, Now I see her dance for him.

Why give her heart to him, A wanderer, homeless, poor,  
When I fulfilled her songs, And love her all the more?

Night after night I sit and play, But my heart died that day.  
Night after night I see her shine, For that low, mortal swine.  
Night after night because of him, I see her dance grow dim.

The king will not approve, He loves his daughter well.  
His wrath will bring an end, To this man’s loathsome spell.  
He has barred all suitors, From asking for her hand.  
He holds her above all, Save for Melian.  
To taint immortal blood, Elwe will not allow.  
One word in the king’s ear, Their foul tryst will end now.

This the last night Beren will see Luthien dancing free.  
This the last night mistmatched pair, will go on unaware.  
This the last night, I will no more, guard secret paramours.

(Daeron arrives at court and tells them that a trespasser has crossed into Doriath.)

Trespass : Daeron, Guards

Sneaking, he came, creeping through the brush.  
Lurking, he waits, hiding in the dusk.  
Trespass, trespass! A stranger walks our lands.  
Trespass, trespass! A mortal taints our realm.

Slyly he stole, into Luthien’s grove  
Wylie his words, swayed her pitying heart.  
Trespass, trespass! He has broken ev’ry law.  
Trespass, trespass! 

(The soldiers of Doriath take up arms and march to find Beren. They drag him back to the king in chains.)

To arms! To arms! Seize the stranger now.  
Make haste, make haste! Bring him to the king.  
Take swords, take spears! Bring him to his knees.  
Trespass. Trespass.   
Strangers are not allowed.  
Trespass. Trespass. 

Melian:  
My border is secure. Our safety is assured.  
He comes to us in peace.  
Let us hear what he will say.

(The court waits while Beren explains how he came to Doriath.)

Desire: Elwe, Luthien, Beren, Melian

Beren:  
I have desired peace,   
But war has been my home.  
I have desired rest,  
But am condemned to roam.  
I have desired love,  
But family is fled.  
I have desired hope  
But despair has been my bed.

I sought only shelter, I sought only relief  
When by accident I saw the end of all my grief.  
Now all desire pales next to my new delight.  
Now hope puts in my hand, promise of futures bright.

Tinuviel, my nightingale, caught in a midnight dance  
My shattered heart and gave to me this one unlooked for chance  
To live with hope again, to hope in love again,   
To taste sweet rest again, to rest in peace again.  
But that desire is fled, blown away in the breath   
I used to call her name, when she called me from death.  
My life is bound to her. My heart is bound to her.  
My desire is hers.   
She is all I want. She is all I hope.   
She is all my rest. She is all my peace.  
I desire Luthien,   
With her to make my home.  
I desire Luthien  
Never from her to roam.  
I desire Luthien  
She is my better part.  
I desire Luthien  
She enthralls my heart.

Elwe:  
A pretty plea for a pretty face, a petty plea from a lesser race.   
I care not for your sad past or your dreams of grace.  
Your desire is vain, your hope a foolish whim.  
You are not welcome here, we can never be kin.  
Be gone! Take this foolishness from my sight.

(The king dismisses Beren, but Luthien intercedes.)

Plea: Luthien, Beren 

Luthien:  
NO!  
Will you deny my heart?   
Will you deny my joy?  
Will you dash my happiness  
Into the great abyss?  
He is all I want. He is all my hope.  
He is all my strength. He is all my grace.  
I desire Beren,   
His heart is my home.  
I desire Beren,  
Wherever he may roam.  
I desire Beren,  
He is my better part.  
I desire Beren,  
His hand holds my heart.

Beren:  
One chance is all I ask.  
Grant to me one task.  
And by that task to prove  
My strength and love are true.

(Elwe considers, and then offers Beren a quest to prove his worth and win Luthien’s hand.)

Simaril: Elwe, and chorus

Before the day, before the sun, before men came, the elves were one. Quendi, Quendi  
Before the night, before the moon, before the elves beheld their doom, Quendi, Quendi  
Past the shore, beyond the sea, In Valinor there were two trees. Calaquendi, Calaquendi  
Tree of white, rival of stars, rained silver dew in nights afar. Telperion, Telperion!  
Tree of gold, blossom of sun, fire-flowers bloomed til day was done. Laurelin, Laurelin!  
Tirion, city bright, flourished in the trees’ deep light. Tirion, Tirion!  
In Valinor, undying shore, I shall remember evermore.

Silmaril, Jewel of light,  
Silmaril, Jewel of might  
Flower of Yavanna’s trees,   
power, beauty one in thee.

Feanor, crafter of lore, wrought within his secret forge   
Ethereal, without hue, three stones glorious to view.  
Adamant, stronger still, than the best of mithril  
Nothing but a simple shell, to hold the light he loved so well.  
He caught the light of Telperion, vibrant silver ever bright.  
Caught the gold light of Laurelin, to mingle with the white.  
Thus came to be Silmarillion. Silmarillion.

Silmaril, Jewel of light,  
Silmaril, Jewel of might  
Flower of Yavanna’s trees,   
power, beauty one in thee.  
Memory of Valinor  
Tainted now and evermore.

Poisoned seeped into the land, sown by Morgoth’s hidden hand. Melkor!  
He smote the trees with blackened blade, and from their light new dark was made.  
Noldor fell to lies and pride, and made sharp swords to guard their sides.  
With first theft came first death, Silmarils taken by black breath Ungoliant!  
And the arrogance of Feanor, brought death to the undying shore. Kinslayer!  
A rash oath, sealed with bloodied blades, fueled the tempest which unmade  
All that had been built for peace. Once begun, death will never cease. 

Silmaril, Jewel of light,   
Silmaril, Jewel of might  
Flower of the Yavanna’s trees,   
Power, beauty one in thee.  
Coveted by all around,   
War and avarice abound  
Until the sons of Feanor   
Pursue their bloody oath no more.

Thus split asunder were my kin, and now have all come back again   
To fight o’er light and power bright; they brought the darkness in their spite.  
Now Morgoth sits within his lair, and troubles all both far and near.  
The fairest jewel of power and light only serves to seal his might,  
Imprisoned in his iron crown, its curse will drag us all down.  
And the elves who crossed the sea cannot unite and let peace be.  
Until they hold the Silmaril, we all are bound to Morgoth’s will.

Silmaril, Jewel of light,   
Silmaril, Jewel of might  
Flower of Yavanna’s trees,   
Power, beauty, one in thee.  
I would hold within my sight,   
What is left of that tree’s light.  
Do not return to this land   
Until hold it in your hand.

Beren:  
Silmaril, Jewel of light,   
Silmaril, Jewel of might  
For the fair Tinuviel  
I will pursue with all my will  
This jewel, such a paltry price  
For a most wondrous wife.

(Luthien bids Beren farewell at the edge of Doriath)

Parting: Beren, Luthien

Until we meet again, our hearts will be entwined.  
How can they part us when, our souls are so combined?  
I can feel the end, of mortal desire.  
My soul in your hand, is all that I require.  
Return victorious soon, life will begin again.

(Beren leaves)

Impossible quest. Impossible dream.  
My father’s request is more than it seems.  
He knows no mortal can prevail  
Where elven might has tried and failed.  
This test is meant to be his death  
To lose hope in life’s last breath.  
But our loves is deeper than Melkor’s evil art.  
A curse forged in hatred cannot unbind our hearts.  
He will come back to me. Our love remains free.

(Sitting on her throne, Melian sense that something is not right. She can see the deeds set into motion today will lead to sorrow, not joy.)

Doom: Melian

I can see the end of Doriath, if he should return.  
In his hard-won victory, our sheltered glades will burn.  
Doom is decreed for all of us, and none can halt its course.  
The quest is set, our fate begun. The peace we love has been undone.  
For if he win or if he fail, Manwe’s curse will prevail.  
This tale with its unhappy start will end breaking a precious heart.

End Act One


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beren finds a friend and an enemy in Nargothrond. Luthien makes her escape.

**(Nargorthrond sits on the edge of the dark kingdom of Melkor. The court lives in the shadow of evil and fear of attack. It is their defenders who allow others to live in peace.)**

 

**Nargothrond** \--Chorus, Beren, Felagund

 

A land of fear and fetters

A land that smolders, free.

A land of burning hope, 

Fragments of shattered dreams.

 

Blackened fields once gold with wheat

Blackened hearths once bright with life.

Blackened hearts one full of joy.

Long ago bled dry.

 

Dark the shadows in the north.

Dark the blood-drenched keep.

Dark the lingering dreams

Of what ne’er again can be.

 

Steadfast the borders hold

Steadfast stands our mighty king.

Steadfast, Felagund has led

A people strong and free.

 

A land of fear and freedom

A land of hope and pain

A land sinking to darkness, yet some light remains.

 

Fragile peace sustains this land

Fragile people still remain

Fragile hands hold on to hope,

Barely enough to sustain.

 

Bordered by a dark abyss

Borders seethe and writhe

Borders change ‘tween night and day

There is no constant prize.

 

Conflict holds this land

Conflict cannot retreat

Conflict is the brand

That marks every great feat.

 

A land of pride and shame

A land embattled long

Our land the front line

Of a war not fit for song.

 

Nargothrond a land that seeks hope

Nargothrond a land that seeks life

Holding out at the edge of the night.

Seeking the sun in the crack of daylight.

(Beren enters Nargothrond and is met by two guards.)

 

What business has man here?

What brings him to the threshold of fear?

 

 

**Beren explains his quest.**

 

**Debate** \--Curufin, Felagund

 

_Curufin:_

He seeks the Simaril,

My inheritance, my father’s will.

Repeal this oath, or I kill you now! 

(Leaps up and puts a sword to Beren’s throat.)

 

_Felagund:_

Stay your hand!

Your father’s will brought this strife,

Your father’s spite brought end of life.

Now his blood is cold and dry,

His festering spirit forced to fly.

In Halls of Waiting he must stay,

His hasty vow must not hold sway.

 

It is his mistake that drives your heart, and sears it to the core,

But you will not relent, and you will not repent,

Not now or ever more.

 

Curufin:

Sindar, who never saw the trees,

Cannot know what was lost.

Sindar, who never sailed the seas,

By gale and tempest tossed.

Sindar, who never felt the sting,

Of Morgoth’s poison lies.

Sindacollo has sent him

Elwe, gray king of night.

Who has ever sought,

To thwart our search for light.

Seeking always to lay blame, 

But nothing for himself to claim.

Tucked safe away in Doriath,

His wife his shield from Morgoth’s wrath.

This small man all he will dare,

Sent to test Angband’s snare.

Why should we aid him, 

Who did nothing when our land grew dim

When Morgoth slew our dearest kin?

 

Felagund:

Elwe I do not know, 

Sindacollo is naught to me--

A name lost in shadows

Shrouded by the sea.

But this man before my throne

Awakes my memory.

His face I know

His voice is kin

To one long lost

You are the son of Barahir.

 

(Beren holds up his ring.)

 

**The Oath**

 

An oath was made that day, an oath that still holds sway,

A promise sealed in blood, for good or ill ‘tis done.

 

_Felagund:_

There was one who I loved, 

Dearest friend, companion strong.

Faithful ever, salwart, brave.

His life was hope, and that he gave,

His grace unparalleled, his valor yet unmatched

In desperate need, no hesitation.

By his life these lands remain free.

 

An oath I made to him, an oath to all his kin

A promise sealed in blood, for good or ill ‘tis done.

 

_Curufin_

There was one who I loved,

Dearest father, friend and guide,

Who bore me up when I was small.

Whose soul shone brightest of all.

Victim of first murder, victim of first theft

Stripped of wife, father, and honor,

Of his greatest prize bereft

 

An oath I made to him, the oath of all his kin,

A promise sealed in blood, for good or ill ‘tis done.

 

_Both_ :

 

Strong companion Dearest Father

Faithful servant Fearless leader 

Valiant, headstrong Valiant, headstrong,

Clever, wise Clever, wise,

Together: I hold his memory high above any earthly prize.

 

_Felagund:_

The screams ring in my ears

The flames burn in my eyes

An oath I made that day, an oath that still holds say

A promise bound in blood, for good or ill ‘tis done

 

_Curufin:_

His blood warm in my hands

His breath hot on my cheek

The last words that he heard

Are the oath I must fulfill.

To find the stolen jewel;

I will have it, or no one will!

 

An oath I made that day, an oath that still holds sway

A promise bound in blood, for good or ill ‘tis done.

 

 

 

An oath is made this day, an oath we all must pay,

Our promise will draw blood, for good or ill, ‘tis done.

 

 

Angband

 

Pallid shades of argent hue drifting in and out of view.

Steam clouds rise from shafts of night carrying the stench of fright.

Wretches writhe on racks of spite groaning for death’s dark delight.

Prey falls to the feral beast, vultures ready for the feast.

Ashy slopes and bony peaks, corpses slowly rot and reek.

Fortress with an iron gate guards the master of black fate.

The black tower watches all, decides who lives and who falls.

 

Another Tresspass

 

Disguised, I see them,

Dressed in armor black,

 

What business have you here? Speak!

 

The Pit

 

_Sauron:_

You will not tell? Very well.

Down into the red well.

Where you may drown in blood and bone

Until your corpse make it a home.

 

_Elf:_

Hurled down to rot as in a stew pot, we’re the meat; there is no broth.

When boiled, drowned and done, then the feast will come.

 

_Felagund:_

No! Do you hear?

We are not left to simmer; a swifter death draws near.

A hiss, the door draws back, a clank, a rattle, and crack!

Soft hissing, now deep breath, filled with stench of death.

 

_A growl, swift struggle and scream as one companion is taken._

 

One by one, plucked away, like fruit from a rotting tree

Swaying, dangling, snap! Finally falling free.

A game of minds, a test of wit, no way to win, no way out of the pit.

 

_Another struggle, scream, one more gone._

 

Cycle circles, round and round, Where is the juiciest one to be found?

Another struggle, now a scream, Now one less voice to sing.

 

_Another struggle, and gone._

 

No 

Another cry will stop.

 

_Ditto._

 

_Another is taken. A different voice sings_

 

Nothing left but skin and bones, no one left, you are alone.

Claws will dig deep

Blood will flow sweet

Teeth will grip skin

Tongue will sink in

Entrails escape skin’s embrace 

Bones will crack

Flesh will split 

Bowels burst

Veins spurt

Draining away, away you creep

But you cannot escape.

Two left.

Who is next? 

 

_Felagund and Beren:_

Trapped in a realm of darkness, blinded by despair.

Waiting to hear the hiss, claws cutting through air.

We have no hope of defense, nothing we can do

One question left—who?

Who will be taken next? 

 

Memory erodes, honesty corrodes, sanity unwinds, mystery entwines.

Loyalty retires, energy expires, enmity pervades, clarity evades.

Cowardice entreats, bravery retreats

 

_Felagund:_

Stop! No more of this!

 

(Felagund charges, huge fight ensues. Creature dies, but Felagund is mortally wounded. He dies in Beren’s arms.)

 

**Fallen**

_Beren:_

When I came to this land I thought that I had seen

The darkest of all nights that middle earth can bring

But the depths of this pit where sun has never been

Holds a deep black so thick I ne’er shall see again.

 

**Lost-** _Beren, Luthien_

 

_Beren:_

Lost in a land of shadows, drowned in putrid air

Burned by every breath, alone with every care.

Encircled by corpses, friend and foe entwined.

This labyrinth will take my last peace of mind.

Nothing left--no way out of the pit.

Lost in shadow

Lost in flame

Lost in darkness’ madd’ning game.

Lost in pity

Lost in shame

Lost in realms of endless pain.

Lost. Lost. Lost.

 

_Luthien:_

Lost! I cannot see him.

Lost! He has been bound.

Lost! I cannot find him.

Lost without a sound.

Without hope of life or mercy.

Without love of wife or family.

Alone he is lost.

Alone. Lost. No!

(Runs toward the door, guards block her way.)

Daeron! Bring your harp. Help me chase this dream away.

 

**Song of Sleep** \-  _Luthien_

 

Soft the whisper of the night, soft the sound of daylight’s flight.

Deep the shadows, long they lie, deep the nightingale’s sad cry.

Heavy the hush that fills the soul, heavy the midnight bell’s deep toll.

Thick the mist that settles nigh, thick the quiet of weary sighs.

Still as stars veiled and dim, still your mind, your weary limbs.

Thick the cloud of vapors soft that seeps o’er your turbid thoughts.

Heavy you fall, deeply down, sinking in the dark to drown.

Deep the weariness that holds your mind in timeless dreams of old.

Soft the flutter of gray wings flying far from all these things.

Heavy, thick, soft and deep, still the ancient hall shall sleep

Until they wake too late, too late to stop the nightingale’s escape.

Then, harsh king, you will weep for the curse of untroubled sleep.

 

(A harsh cord sounds as the minstrel stops playing and his hand bangs the strings)

 

_Melian_ : Stop Tinuviel! 

The power of your words you do not know! 

For you bring doom on Doriath even as you go.

 

End Act Two


	3. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthien and Beren both encounter dangers as they try to fulfill the quest.

Act Three

 Luthien has followed Beren and now arrives in Nargothrond several days after Beren left.

**Jewel**

 

_Curufin:_

Beauty of a thousand stars, twinkling, shimmering bright.

Radiance of a hundred dawns, steeped in argent light.

Mingled in a flawless gem, crystalline delight.

 

Silmaril, jewel of light

Silmaril, jewel of might,

The heart and joy of Valinor.

The greatest work of Feanor.

My heart burns, as in the forge,

I will search the whole world o’er, till I posses the three once more.

 

The fires of a rash oath, sealed with haste and blood,

Were once in me a torrent, an unending flood.

Rage kindled in a moment will blaze for a night,

But in the dying embers, new passion ignites.

 

Here behold in wonder fine, the evidence of grace sublime.

A humble maid in simple clothes, ragged from the weary road.

Yet in her face I see at last, a fleeting trace of glories past.

 

Behold midnight’s beauty, mingled with the dawn.

The sum of elegance, from an age long gone.

Long lost in memory, now the dream awakes.

New flame burns for the jewel I have but to reach out and take.

(Extends his hand to Luthien, and she takes it.)

Your name?

 

_Luthien:_

Luthien.

 

_Curufin:_

Beauty of a thousand stars, twinkling, shimmering bright.

Radiance of a hundred dawns, steeped in argent light.

None shall ‘ere again behold, that forgotten delight.

Witness midnight’s beauty, mingled with the dawn.

The sum of elegance, from an age long gone.

Sweeter than any phantom hope, is this maiden’s song.

 

Stay with me/ Where is he?

_Curufin:_

Stay here now, here by my side.

I’ll be your shelter, strength and guide.

 

_Luthien:_

Where is he? Beren, my love.

Heart’s lost companion, ever true.

 

_Curufin:_

Stay here now, here by my side

You may find in me, a new love.

 

_Luthien:_

Where is hope? Strength to endure.

I no longer see, any help.

 

_Curufin:_

Help is here, lean on my arm,

I can sustain you, through all trials.

 

_Luthien:_

Where is peace? Untroubled sleep

Has eluded me, since he left.

 

_Curufin:_

Here is safe, steadfast and sure,

I will protect you, from all harm.

 

_Luthien:_

Where is joy? Power to move.

My heart is falling, past the brink.

 

_Curufin:_

Stay with me, my palace is yours

Be my companion, from now on.

Hope endures. Peace secures.

Joy is yours. Here with me.

 

_Luthien:_

No! I must find Beren.

 

_Curufin:_

He is dead, as is your freedom.

 

(Curufin locks Luthien away in his palace. Luthien changes her clothing to black and disguises herself as a creature of the night. She flies out of her prison singing.)

 

Hope Flies : _Luthien and Beren_

 

_Luthien:_

Hope flies on tattered wings, hope flies with shattered dreams

Held by broken thread.

 

Hope soars on flaccid skies,

Hope guides our yearning eyes,

Hope drives the tempest-tossed,

Hope steers all who are lost.

 

One strain rings in the night,

One harp string, plucked without sight,

Her note is drowned in howling gales

Still she plays, she never fails.

 

 _Luthien_ _**:** _

To fly on wings of cloud and night, through the dark, a bat without sight.

I fly to bring new love new start, I will not be deterred

_Beren:_

I would flee this darkest gloom, and fly to sun where flowers bloom

I would fly back to you, where all was whole, bright and new

_Luthien:_

I fly to you for pain and joy, and all that comes with love,

Be true my heart and wait for me, keep your eyes fixed above.

 _Both:_  
I would fly back to you/ I will fly to you.

_Luthien:_

I see him there!

I take the dare!

I come!

O king of dark, beware!

 

_Melian:_

On tattered wings, hope flies

In glittering guise, doom arrives

The journey’s begun, it cannot stop

Fate weaves us a fearsome plot.

 

End Act Three

 


	4. Act four

Act Four

 

Rescue- Luthien’s song destroys Sauron’s tower and the prison. She finds Beren in the rubble and flies him to a safe place.

 

Song of Healing

 

_Luthien:_

Rest here now, rest in my arms

They are your shelter, safe and warm.

Life is here, here in my heart

It belongs to you, take it now.

Love is peace, love is hope

Love is strength, live today.

 

 _Beren:_ I must complete my quest. Until I your father has the silmaril, I can never rest. 

 

Luthien: 

Silmaril, just a jewel,

Silmaril, hope of fools

I care not for my father’s whim,

I care not to return to him.

 

The journey of a lifetime may not be swift or sweet

But with your hand in mine, there can be no defeat.

Wherever you go, you will not be alone,

Doriath is forgotten, your heart is my home.

 

(Curufin attacks. Luthien is injured.)

 

Desire (Reprise): Beren (Sending Luthien away home for her own safety.)

 

I desire Luthien,

With her to make my home.

I desire Luthien

Never from her to roam.

I desire Luthien

She is my better part.

I desire Luthien

She enthralls my heart.

She is all I want. She is all I hope.

 

All the More \-- _Beren and Luthien_

 

_Luthien_

Though the tempest all around us rages,

Torrents beat and high gales roar.

Through the trials of the ages,

I see you clearer than before.

Though the fire lay this land to waste,

And sear my bones unto the core.

Through the ash I see your bright face

You heal the marrow and the sores.

 

All the more through the gloom and the pain

Al the more I call your name

All the more as I struggle and fall

You lift me up, you hear my call.

All the more I need you now.

 

Though the slaughter fill the evening,

And the graves span shore to shore

Through the haunted, empty dawning

I need your presence all the more.

Though the walls close in with no way out

And the prison has no door

Through unmarked days ensnared in doubt

I think of you, and fear no more.

 

_Together_

All the more through the gloom and the pain

Al the more I call your name

All the more as I struggle and fall

You lift me up, you hear my call.

All the more I need you now.

 

_Beren_

Though bereft of earthly earnings

With no balm to heal my sores

Through hungry days I feel no yearning

You fill heart’s hidden treasure stores.

Though the whole world turn against me

And old friends my plight ignore

There is one who hears my plea

She gives me all I need and more.

 

All the more through the gloom and the pain

All the more I call your name

All the more as I struggle and fall

You lift me up, you hear my call.

All the more I need you now.

 

_Beren_

When the world destroys my view

Of all things bright and good and new

It cannot mar my joy in you

It cannot change what is most true.

 

_Together_

All the more through the gloom and the pain

Al the more I call your name

All the more as I struggle and fall

You lift me up, you hear my call.

All the more I need you now.

 

_Luthien_

All the trials life has in store

I do not run from anymore

I welcome them, open the door

Because when my soul is on the floor

Is when I love you all the more.

 

Our bond will never end, our fates are now entwined.

They cannot part us for our hearts have been combined.

I have left behind all other desire. Your heart in my hand is all that I require.

 

I will stay, stay by your side.

Heart’s one companion, ever true.

Hope is here, here in our hearts

Nothing can stop it, break our love.

Peace is here, here in our hands

I hold it close, for both of us.

Joy is here, joy is secure

Together ever without fear.

(Luthien and Beren return to Angband to seek the Silmaril.)

 

Tresspass (Reprise)

 

Trespass. Trespass. We walk a stranger’s lands.

Trespass. Trespass. Disguised we crawl through Angband.

 

 

 

Second Song of Sleep-Luthien

 

Soft the whisper of the night, Soft the sound of prisoner’s flight

Soft the whisper of a scream, soft the sting of daylight’s dream.

Deep the shades of spires high, Deep the haunted valley’s cry.

Heavy the ash that covers all, Heavy the door that seals your hall.

Thick the hiss of troubled souls, Thick the sea of hoarded gold

Still the stars that dare not dance, Still the glow of second chance.

Still you sit on iron throne while your subjects thrash and moan.

Thick the anguished murmur fades, wrapping all in finite shade.

Heavy the fetters on your mind, chains that never will unwind.

Deep the abyss, down you sink, falling far beyond the brink.

Soft the patter of thief’s feet, taking that which is most sweet.

Heavy, thick, soft and deep, still the wicked hall shall sleep,

May you wake too late, too late, to stop the Silmaril’s escape.

Then, foul king, you will scream, for the curse of untroubled dreams.

 

 

Silmaril (Reprise)

Silmaril, jewel of light,

Silmaril, jewel of might,

Flower of Yavanna’s trees,

Power, beauty, one in thee.

 

And yet I hold within my arms,

A treasure far beyond its charms.

This jewel, so cold, we have won,

A new hope has begun.

 

Escape and Attack

(The great wolf tries to stop them, Beren fights it, looses his hand and the silmaril, but they escape. Beren weeps in wordless despair while Luthien binds his wound. She whispers her plan in his ear, picks him up, and leads him on the long road back to Doriath.)

 

Return to Doriath/Simaril (Reprise)

 

(Beren kneels before Elwe’s throne.)

 

_Beren:_

Silmaril, jewel of light,

Silmaril, jewel of might,

My promise has been fulfilled

My hand now holds the Silmaril.

(Holds up his handless arm.)

 

_Elwe:_

Tinuviel, daughter bright

Tinuviel my heart’s delight

I will not trade the Silmaril

But grant her of my own free will.

 

_Melian:_

Elwe you will yet have the price you sought

The proof of Beren’s love is not so lightly bought.

The fate of Doriath still rests within the hand of this mortal man.

 

_Elven Warrior:_

Attack! Attack! Our border has been breached.

Attack! Attack! Quick, secure the keep.

Make haste, make haste! A wolf ruins our land,

Grab swords, grab spears! Crazed, he will not stop.

 

So wild! So strong! His eyes are blazing brands,

Such hate! Such rage! His breath a poison fume

His howl is the cry Of Doriath’s doom.

And something in his belly shines even through his skin.

 

_Melian:_

Silmaril, burning bight,

Silmaril, accursed light

Remnant of the golden days

Bathing all in bloody haze.

 

Burning his intestines, searing through his veins

He gorges on our flocks and ravages our glades.

My enchantments fall to his maddened rage.

 

 

The Wolf Hunt

 

(Beren fights the wolf and they mortally wound each other. The elves cut the silmaril out of the wolf’s stomach and give it to Elwe.)

 

Beren’s Death

 

_Elwe_

Silmaril, jewel of light,

Silmaril, jewel of might,

Flower of Yavanna’s trees,

Life blood has been spilt for thee.

(Places the silmaril next to Beren’s corpse. The elves bear Beren‘s body to Luthien, who weeps by his side.)

 

Last Journey _\--Melian and Luthien_

 

_Melian:_

The journey from this earth, is sweeter than you think,

No more aching bones, no more weary feet.

A heart now free of trouble, a soul that rests in peace.

In Iluvitar’s light, he finds prefect release.

No longer torn and restless, no longer maimed and gray

Mortal’s last night will pass, into an endless day.

The ache felt here is yours, the pain within your heart

Will one day pass away, grief was made to depart.

 

_Luthien:_

So hallow, so empty, how can I persevere

When my heart’s companion will never reappear?

Grief may leave in time, but what will take its place?

His heart so strong and true has left too wide a space.

The light of Doriath, is muted, hard and cold

And I, though ageless now, suddenly feel old.

Daeron’s refrains are flat, his harp a tuneless cord.

The day is a dark fog, river without a ford.

My heart a stone within me, my hope a vanished strain,

I can no longer strive through this vast expanse of pain.

 

_Melian:_

For Iluvitar, all elvenkind must wait,

His anthem has decreed, death cannot be our fate.

Death has been denied: this gift is man’s alone

Our souls must linger on, in memory and stone.

Your soul cannot touch his, until the world’s end,

But not even Manwe knows, what will happen then.

 

_Luthien’s Lament_

 

_Melain:_

My child so dear, my daughter so sweet,

Let pain not deceive you, let death not defeat.

Your cries are so loud, they deafen your ears,

Your heart, so numb, drenched in heart’s tears.

The whisper o’erwhelmed, the soft touch ignored,

Of a voice far away, as a presence implores.

Caught for a space of limited time,

Held but a moment by Manwe’s design.

Your song has kindled Valar’s tears,

Your love has caught their mighty ears.

On choice you have, One choice to make,

The gift of few: Reforge your fate.

 

(Luthien is taken to Valinor)

 

In Valinor, undying shore,

Where death has come and won,

I fear it shall claim once again an undeserving son.

A choice is hers, the fate she makes

None other can remove.

But though she choose, she cannot change:

She will not change her heart.

For by her choice, her fate remains:

They will not be apart.

 

Fate is our choice, seen beyond time,

The consequence of souls entwined.

Better to love, to know, and loose,

Than to forsake the strength to choose.

 

One Choice

 

_Manwe:_

One choice we have to give you, one chance for you to live,

_Yavanna:_

One way you have, one path, there is no turning back.

 

_Manwe_

A choice for heart’s healing, a choice to soothe your soul,

Man’s ways are ever fleeting, but this land will endure.

A new home for your joy, a new peace for your tears,

Far from the fist of Melkor, far from the turning years.

A place is at our table, a place waits in the hall,

So stay if you are able, within these sheltering walls.

Your heart can take its rest, your joy will be secure,

This hope is true, this land is pure.

This is one choice. This is one choice.

 

_Valar chorus:_

But if peace will stain your soul, life be an empty boon,

If this hope still burns cold, there is one choice for you.

One choice we have to give you, one chance for you to live,

One way you have, one path, there is no turning back.

 

_Yavanna:_

A choice for heart’s yearning, a choice to pierce your soul,

A life but brief and fading, the years must take their toll.

A new life for this mortal, a new day for this man,

To finish out his time, as best a human can.

A chance to love again, a chance to be with him.

So go if you desire, to love without a home.

No guarantee of joy, no certainty of rest.

This road is cursed, it is not blessed.

This is once choice. This is once choice.

 

_Valar chorus:_

But your life must be forfeit, your power be the price,

If you can afford it, this choice will suffice.

One choice we have to give you, one chance for you to live,

One way you have, one path, there is no turning back.

 

_Manwe:_

This is one choice, to stay in this place,

Partake of its peace, grow in your grace,

These gardens, this life, are yours to enjoy.

Endless days of light, are yours to employ.

 

_Yavanna:_

This is one choice, to live and to die,

Restore Beren’s life, and stay by his side.

To grow old with him, to age and to die

Then beyond the sight of elfkind to fly.

 

_Manwe:_

You may forget without regret,

_Yavanna:_

You may taste life, but die in strife.

_Together:_

We will not ask again. You cannot change this day.

To whatever end, one choice will guide your way.

 

_Yavanna:_

Now, choose.

 

Never Again

 

_Luthien:_

Never again to dance on the night? Or never again my love in my sight?

Never again to Beleriand? Or never again to hold his hand?

Never again, Never again.

Never again to stand side by side, Never again open my heart wide

Never again my harmonies spend, in limitless nights, and days without end.

Never again, Never again

 

_Thingol:_

Never again hear my daughter’s laugh, Never again to see her dance.

Never again will her sparkling eyes light up our halls as the day dies.

Never again, Never again

 

_Luthien:_

Never again to Doriath, Never again feel Daeron’s wrath.

Never again to dance in glades of moonlit dew and dappled shade.

Never again, Never again.

 

_Daeron:_

Never again will she forget, and forever will I regret

Never again give notes for her song, now nights are too bright, and days are too long.

Never again, Never again

 

_Luthien:_

Never again his warm embrace, Never again feel my heart race,

Never again hear his sweet voice, why has fate given me this choice?

Never again, Never again.

 

_Melian:_

Never again will nightingale fly, Never again will I see her cry,

Never again can hearts be whole, this is the doom decreed of old.

Never again, Never again.

 

_Luthien:_

Never again sing with my mother, Never again dance with my father,

Never again have peace or home, but ever after choose to roam

Never again this choice to make; just this one choice is all I take,

To draw a man away from death, and bind our souls with one breath.

Never again, Never again

Never again will I wonder, Never again will I ponder

Who I could be without you here, how I could live without you near.

Never again can we be parted, now that our great journey has started.

Never again, I say farewell. We part forever, but all is well.

 

(Beren comes to greet Luthien, whole and alive, and they leave Valinor together).

 

_Melian:_

The choice is made, her fate is won,

Forever bound to mortal’s son,

Her life will end, her soul will fly,

First among elves to say goodbye.

 

Doom of Doriath- (Dwarves make a necklace to hold the silmaril for Elwe. Someone tries to steal it, fighting breaks out. Curufin’s troops arrive and the fight expands. Dwarves kill Elwe, the elves rescue his body and bring it to Melian. The fighting continues around them. Elwe still holds the silmaril.)

 

_Melian:_

Silmaril, cursed might,

Silmaril, jealous blight

Feanor’s pride and Feanor’s fall

Has brought doom upon us all.

 

Never again in Doriath, will light laughter be heard.

Never again in Doriath, will moonlight be a boon.

Never again in Doriath, will flowers bloom in peace

Never again in Doriath will the weary find release.

Now doom has come to Doriath, for all have played their part.

And I will not change my fate, I will not change my heart.

(She lies down next to Elwe and dies.)

 

_Dearon:_

Doriath has fallen, surrounded, overcome,

The ring of Melian, has finally been undone.

The peace we held so dear, is conquered now in fear,

The sound of our joyous song, drowned in the clamoring throng.

A thousand years of peace, have come to this one end,

Doraith is ruined, the King and Queen are dead.

(Daeron finds the silmaril in Elwe’s dead hand.)

All for one fair jewel. The pride of Feanor

Can never bring hope this side of the shore.

The greatest treasure ever made

Will cause all middle earth to wade

In the blood of kin and foe

Until the curse be drowned in woe.

Only one heart can cover this dread thought.

Only one peace can o’erwhelm the onslaught.

(Presents the silmaril to Luthien)

Silmaril, Jewel of light

Luthien, heart’s delight.

Silmaril, jewel of might

Luthien, beauty bright

Flower of Yavanna’s trees

Surpassed only in thee.

May the strife of every land

Turn to peace in your hand.

(Daeron leaves, staff and bag in hand, to wander the earth just as Beren did.)

 

(Beren and Luthien turn to their new home, Luthien now wearing the silmaril.)

 

Journey Reprise

_Luthien:_

The journey of a lifetime is never swift or sweet

Any hope I may find is always bittersweet.

_Beren:_

The old road once so lonely holds new joy for me,

For she that I hold dearest, will always be with me.

_Luthien:_

A constant companion to walk with through the years

Will help assuage my grief and put away my fears.

Soon all will know that I, the daughter of a king,

Have fallen from the light, and lost all power to sing.

_Together:_

I/You gave up life to find it, now face the road ahead,

Hard toil will continue until we both are dead,

A short life now, but full, of wonder, joy and pain,

Hope goads us on our way, through lands no man can tame.

Simaril light will guide us, what will it lead us to?

We face it hand in hand, bound by love ever true.

We must press ever onward until the journey’s done.

Who will know in the end, if we have lost or won?

The journey of a lifetime is always bittersweet.

 

_End_

 

 


End file.
